


Until We Lose Breath

by hikari_kazunari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AND I WILL WRITE THIS LEMON, Don't Judge Me, I LOVE AKAFURI, I NEED AN ACTUAL AKAFURI SMUT, I have a confession, I just needed to get this off my chest, I'll try to depict this as best as I can, M/M, NOT EVEN AKASHI HIMSELF, Please Don't Hate Me, i need this, no one can stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_kazunari/pseuds/hikari_kazunari
Summary: Furihata Kouki wasn't really one to be easily provoked into doing something, he would normally turn tail and run when approached by someone with a slightly crazy smile, but today he didn't. He didn't know what stopped him from running, maybe it was the too confident tone in the red head's voice that started to grate across his skin, or maybe he just wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't a coward. Maybe that's why he ended up finding himself.... in a kissing contest.





	Until We Lose Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Commentssss
> 
> I regret nothing but the possibilities of my friends finding this.  
> I promise I'm no where near kink, this was my alter ego's fault -_-||

Furihata Kouki isn't really one to be easily provoked into doing something, he would normally turn tail and run when approached by someone with a slightly crazy smile, but today he didn't. He didn't know what stopped him from running, maybe it was the too confident tone in the red head's voice that started to grate across his skin, or maybe he just wanted to prove to himself that wasn't a coward. Maybe that's why he ended up finding himself.... in a kissing contest.

Call Furihata excessive but he wasn't expecting this, to be quite honest, he expected something like a fight until death or something that will drive him into bankruptcy. It was Akashi fucking Seijuurou for pete's sake. This man usually goes to the extra doesn't he? Maybe Furihata was insane, a fool or was just sick of life because any sane person wouldn't take up a challenge proposed by Akashi. Any sane person would have ran so fast that there would be drag marks in the ground, but not Furihata it seems. 

Furihata sat on the floor of his bedroom sweating bullets and crying waterfalls internally. Akashi was sitting on his bed legs lapped and looking like the emperor he claims he is. In other words he was scaring the shit out of Furihata by just breathing and sitting down. Furihata won't lie, he flat out has a crush on this mad man. It's confirmed, Furihata is also a lunatic, now he's matching with a certain red head basketball captain, joy. 

"So, Kouki do you accept the challenge? Will you do a kissing contest with me? If you win I'll give you back your rabbit. If you lose you'll be my slave until I let you go." Akashi said smirking. 

Furihata didn't know how he was going to survive this, just that smirk had shivers crawling down his frame and straight to his groin. Also, he still can't believe Akashi stole his rabbit! 

"Your answer?" Akashi asked growing impatient eyes staring into Furihata's.

"Y-y-yes." Furihata stuttered out as he watched Akashi replace himself in front of Furihata.

"Come here." Akashi beckoned Furihata closer and what else could Furihata do but comply?

Before Furihata could settle back down into a sitting position Akashi tugged on his school tie and smashed his lips against his. The kiss was hard and passionate almost bruising. Furihata moaned as he felt Akashi lick his bottom lip letting him in. This wasn't Furihata's first kiss, in fact, one time, a girl from his middle school quite literally pushed him against a wall and tried to 'rape' him, he had no idea why.

Furihata was beginning to run out of breath and tears were beginning to form in his eyes but Akashi was not letting up matter of factually he was going harder. Furihata let out a loud moan as Akashi re-positioned him to be on top of him with Akashi's knee buried into his groin. Just a little bit longer, Furihata thought as he felt his mind about to slip. Need was growing rapidly in him as Akashi moved his knee in circles under his groin. Furihata was close to panting now and he finally pulled away as Akashi's hand found it's way to his extremely hard cock and started to stroke it.   
  
Furihata gasped for breath and looked at Akashi who had the smuggest look on his face. While Furihata was gasping for breath he realized the position they were in and tried to crawl backwards. Though that only elicited a loud moan from him as his cock rubbed against Akashi's knee. Akashi just watched this unfold in front of his eyes amusement clearly drawn across his face. Furihata was to say the least very embarrassed, the friction that he got from Akashi's knee was insanely delicious, he had to keep himself from rubbing up and down the boy's knee, he didn't want to seem needy.   
  
"A-Akashi... that was cheating, you can't do that..." Furihata stuttered out still panting.  
  
"Do what Kouki?" Akashi asked nudging his knee upward softly hitting Furihata groin eliciting another sweet moan from the boy.   
  
"You- you- ahn- can't do this! I thought it waaa....s on..y kiss...g." Furihata tried to say, his words beginning to slur.  
  
"I never said that it wasn't allowed, I only said the one who pulled away first loses." Akashi smirked thrusting his knee up harder this time repeatedly making Furihata's body jerk up.  
  
Furihata moaned as he rest his elbows on his wooden floor. This was absolutely not supposed to happen. Furihata felt himself about to climax and it seemed like Akashi did to, going by the smugger look that was etched into his face. But Akashi didn't let him climax, stopping just when Furihata was about to.  
  
"Akashi-saaaaan..." Furihata unconsciously whined because of the lost of friction.  
  
"What's wrong Kouki? Something bothering you?" the redhead said feigning innocence.    
  
"You....arrrree....pur.....evil." Furihata stuttered out trying to get a hold of himself.  
  
"Beg for it Kouki." Akashi purred.  
  
"No..." Furihata growled stubbornly.  
  
Akashi smirked and raised a brow, definitely not expecting Furihata to respond like that.  
  
"Did you just growl at me?" Akashi asked clearly amused and enjoying the other's predicament.  
  
Furihata squinted his eyes and pouted at Akashi.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Commentssss
> 
> Who wrote this? I don't know who wrote this >.> <.< >.> <.<


End file.
